1. Field
Embodiments of the invention pertain to methods and compositions for treating hazardous materials. In particular, embodiments of the invention pertain to methods and compositions for treating radioactive materials.
2. Background Information
Radioactive isotope laden waste has been generated from the use of nuclear fuel, from the medical industries, and from weapons manufacture. It is often desirable to treat the radioactive isotope laden waste and contain the radioactive isotopes prior to long-term storage.
One approach that has been used to treat certain radioactive materials, such as, for example, cesium from spent fuel rods, includes adding the radioactive materials to borosilicate glass and melting the glass. However, this approach may offer a number of potential disadvantages.
One potential disadvantage is the generally high capital investment cost to build the glass plants. Another potential disadvantage is the high operational costs due to such factors as energy consumption and the high replacement cost of the refractory blocks of the glass plant.
Thus there is a general need in the art for new and useful approaches for treating radioactive isotope laden wastes.